Shohoku Boyz in Bene
by Azure-Ice
Summary: Here comez the Boyz in Bene... Filipinos! read this!!! EPISODE 5's up! Battle of the Tensai!!! Who will win?? Reviews pleezzz!!! NAGTATAMPO MGA Az_iC.. read ep 5 to find out.. REVIEW HA! Azure Ice is a joint fic by ChinaEyes, say-chan, Dennis and Mi-chan!
1. Here comes the Boyz

Shohoku Boyz in Bene

by: Azure_Ice

* * *

Disclaimer: Shohoku boys are property of Takehito Inoue while Bene belongs to

our favorite prefect, terror teachers and our beloved Father Mayeul, OSB.

The students are our property!!! Nah!!! For Christ's sake!

* * *

Episode 1: Here comes the Boyz

Another day, another demerit...

It was assembly time again, one of the reasons why Bedans hate the morning sun so much, assembly... Our famous and notorious Bio professor, also our school dentist, a.k.a. our level prefect was barking on the microphone.

"Assembly time!!! Hurry up!!! Hurry up!!! From a straight line, second years!!!"

Sir. Manahan almost tore the whole high school building with the loud feedback of the microphone. People were starting to form their line with their own section.

"Damn it! Where the hell is Kate?" Nikki asked franticly looking around the assembly area that was crowded by almost a hundred students. The line of their section was in the middle of the assembly area and everyone was melting under the direct heat of the sun.

"Two lines!!! Second year!!! Miss Chua! Go back to your line!!!" Nikki sweat dropped as she heard the level prefect screamed her friend's last name. "She's here, alright." She said as she saw Kate heading towards her with her head hung low. "Damn, That's my second demerit this week. Stupid Manahan!!" She growled as she took her place in the line.

It was always like this. Almost all the school days stripped out of the calendar with the most dreading morning assemblies, screaming, not to mention irritating teachers, extremely hot sun and the ever-loved demerits.

Our necks must have burned into a crisp before the section that was assigned to lead the ceremonies started the morning prayer (God, someone lend me a fan) then comes the flag ceremony (everyone was out of tune, anyway) and Bedan Hymn (only for the true Bedans).

Everyone who came to school was reeking with perfume, our faces was fresh with powder and our hair was neatly gelled into placed. Now, we look like newly born babies, everyone was so sticky and smelly. Our backs were already wet with perspiration and our heads were aching like hell. The feeling was like being pre-heated in a humongous microwave.

Still, we waited (no use complaining, anyway) for the "important" announcement. Silent groans were heard throughout the football field, usual announcement are lists of demerits (for the naughty to late type), merits (for achiever type) and the super duper looong list of absentees and latecomers. Our ever-holy Father Mayeul (a.k.a. principal) came forth with the announcements.

_'Maybe it's another list of demerits...' _Kate thought, her backpack cutting her shoulder. "What do you think is he gonna say that's sooo important that we have to stay this long under the sun?" she asked Nikki who was behind her.

Nikki cast an amused smile to her frustrated friend. "You mean you've never known?"

"Known what?"

"You'll see..."

"C'mon, you're making my blood pressure drop!"

"So?"

"Tell me what it is already!!! Pleas-"

"Miss Chua!!!" Sir Manahan interrupted Kate's growing tantrum. "Keep quiet or you'll have more demerit!" He cast her a mean look.

Kate cringed at the sound of the voice of Sir Manahan. Too humiliated and tired to protest she just nodded. When Sir Manahan turned his back, Kate exploded, "Damn you! One day, I'll..." Kate held her hand up in a violent gesture.

"Be careful...he might have eyes at the back of his head." Nikki warned her friend pointing at Manahan's retreating back.

"First and second year students, we have several new students that have just enrolled now..."

Mr. Mangaoang, head of the prefect department, now came forth.

"Students, please settle down. We need your attention. Please meet our new exchange students from Japan..."

"Japan?" Kate suddenly exclaimed forgetting about the incident a while ago. Several students shared different reactions about this.

"Japan?" Dennis Senedrin, Kevin Mizuchi, Vincent Faustino and Dave Cort exclaimed together. Their gang was famous in Bene in the field of Basketball; one their best players, Chris Sarao was silently dozing off in one corner.

"Maybe it's the Shohoku team..."

"Nah...It must be Ryonan..."

"Wish it would be Kainan..."

"Let it be Shoyo...pleezz..."

"Whatever team it is, I shall be the best point guard in the world!! Wahahahahahahaha!!!" Dennis shouted at his teammates.

Kevin laughed like a stupid jerk (he's actually a stupid jerk, sometimes). "Ngahahahahahahaha!!! I'm the only genius in Bene! No... no... make that the only genius in the whole universe!!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!"

Dave looked at Kevin in annoyed way. "Shut up!" hitting poor Kevin on the head. "Shit...That hurts..." he whined while touching the one-inch bump on his head.

Vincent was murmuring "I'm the MVP...I'm the MVP..." non-stop. He was starting to sound like a broken record.

Chris was half-asleep in the middle of the boy's line still unaware of what's going on.

There was a sea of murmurings in the field. Nobody had been this excited since Father Mayeul announce the suspension of classes months ago. Everyone waited for the grand moment.

"Miyagi Ryota will be joining section 27..." Ryota looked like he had gone to funeral last night, he was staring at the ground and was not exposing his addictive smile. He had his sports bag slumped at his side.

"So will Hisashi Mitsui...." Mitsui glance at our class and smirked. He then pulled his depressed friend towards our section.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi will be joining section 16. Takenori Akagi belongs with section 40...." Both Sakuragi and Akagi started heading to their section.

"And but not the least Kaede Ru-"

Suddenly screams erupted all throughout the football field, girls started giggling like crazy and squealing like piglets playing in the mud. The prefect was annoyed that his announcement was interrupted, he cleared his throat-

"Ahem, as I was saying Kaede Rukawa will be joining section 17." Rukawa stepped forward, walking like a zombie, he started out towards his section. His fan club was tailing behind still screaming "Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!" (looks like they enrolled here as well).

"Sheesh... those girls are sooo annoying!" Nikki complained. "You knew?" Kate asked. "I know what?"

"That they were coming!!!"

"Yeah..."

"And you didn't even tell me!!!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be surprised."

"Fine, fine."

Screams could be heard from section 17, some of the girls might have fainted already and the boys were looking as if they were told to live in the squatters compound.

Kate and Nikki watched as the duo, Mitsui and Ryota took their placed in the boy's line. Dennis and his gang were smirking and sneering at them but one deadly glance from Mitsui and they all shut up.

One by one, all the students were led to their assigned classrooms. Teachers also started to get busy, leading their class, prefects went back to their humble office and Father Mayeul was nowhere in sight, probably in his sacred office praying the novena...

"So, want do you think?" Kate asked Nikki as they climbed the stairs.

"I think that there'll be more trouble in our section in our classroom.. And I thought Dennis and his gang were enough." Nikki sighed.

Suddenly, a awful scream erupted downstairs. There was crash and people were stopping to look. "Baka, Sakuragi!!!" Mitsui shouted at the red- haired fellow who was limping on his side. "Teme, Mitsui! How dare you trip the tensai!!!"

"I didn't trip you! You weren't watching where you were going!"

"Don't tell a tensai, like me what to do!!!"

"Baka, Sakuragi!!!"

"Teme! Teme!"

Kate and Nikki looked at each other and said-

"BIG TROUBLE!"

* * *

~AZURE-ICE~

(A joint fic by ChinaEyes and say-chan)

A/N: ChinaEyes: All the things, we wrote about this school are TRUE. The names, we sort of just change it a bit...except the teachers name. If you are from, Bene... try and find us if you can!!! Bwahahahahahahaha!!! Thanx to our editor: Dennis (where's Aya-chan?) We juz love torturing the SD gang!!! Wahahahahahaha!!! mental And stop calling me Kat-kat!!! Such a pleasure working with you say-chan!!! (sori na lang kung na baboy yung names nyo! blame the editor!)

Azure-ice (say-chan): Nyahahahahahahaha!!! I love what I did!!! Credits to Dennis!!! Mwahugs!!!!! Nice work Kat-kat!!! (Dagdagan mo pa!!!) On hold yung WARP! Sideline: songfics!!! ~*~Kaasar ka Dennis! Ako pa 2loy nag-edit nito! Diba dapat ikaw?! Teme!!! Credits to the jupon gatana, to the g^r, hkg3, sMs, to the Shohoku BoyzZz… (ung jersey!) and to the Ryodans for your support. I love ya all! Kat-kat will be updating for Episode 2 and as usual, I'll be editing. I'll be up with my other songfics to (bless you twin!)~*~ Domou Arigatou for reading! ** Oh, and Dennis, you can stop calling me 'Nikki my luvs' now!!! Teme no Baka Zarou!

Dennis: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm the best talaga!!! Hehehehe...Kat-kat and Nikki did great in this fic! Hehehe...I'm the best editor!!! Mwahahahahaha... Mwahahahahaha... Wow, this two girls are the best in anime!!!

*And yes, we are a bunch of crazy, bored and extremely mad Filipino writers.*


	2. Challenges

Shohoku Boyz in Bene

by: Azure_Ice

* * *

Disclaimer: Guess who's back...back again...Azure's back...tell a friend...Bene's back...Bene's back...

I've created a maztah piece!!! But Slam Dunk's still not mine...what a pity...Takehito Inoue's so lucky...

* * *

Episode 2: Challenges

Thursday...

"From a straight line!" Mrs. Batocabe screamed at the poor microphone, salivary amylase dripped through the microphone as the students cringed walking towards their respective lines.

After the ever-loved prayer, the boring ceremonies and Bedan hymn...

"We are requesting students to speak in English for the English campaign..."

Students sighed and started, instead talking to their friends. "Hey, look Cordova's back!" Kate informed Nikki, pointing at their almost bald Social Studies teacher. "Yeah, it's too bad we don't have to deal with him today." Nikki answered.

"I know." Kate answered. Several of their classmates were talking loudly about the T.V. show they've watched the other night. Karla was recalling all the exciting parts and her friend, Joye was also blabbing at the same time. A/N: I doubt whether they understood each other.

Ryota was still looking glum, Mitsui was trying his best to cheer his muffin-headed friend.

"C'mon, Ryota, get it over already!"

"..."

"You're starting to act like Rukawa!"

"... Aya-chan..."

"Ryota, would you just stop it?!"

"..."

"Give me a break."

"..."

"Don't give me that look, Ryota!"

"You're just saying that because you didn't lose someone-"

"Hey! Ryota! Go ahead, shorty! the line's moving!" Dennis shouted from behind the line with his gang snickering behind him.

Ryota hung his head and started moving with the line. Mitsui gave Dennis and his gang a killer eye look. Finally, all the 1st years and 2nd years cleared out of the football field.

Filipino

First subject. Ryota was seated in front of Nikki. He was always staring outside the window, daydreaming. Even when Dennis' gang started flicking tiny papers at him, he still wouldn't move.

"Ang aralin natin ngayon ay Bayani Simbolismo ng Kalayaan Demokrasya..."

Kate sighed. "B-O-R-I-N-G"

"Si Ninoy Aquino ay isang..." Nikki sighed even heavier. "Double B-O-R-I-N-G"

Our Filipino teacher is a middle-aged woman, kinda short, wavy hair, she wears glasses and loves to talk, and to talk, and to talk...

She was blabbing about Aquino when Nikki was also hit by the tiny paper meant for Ryota. "Stop it!" she growled at Dennis.

Everyone started to move, Dennis was smirking non-stop. He stopped flicking paper, though. Ms. Teodoro was busy talking that she didn't notice a tiny squabble forming at the left corner of the classroom...

Lecture... lecture...

"Stupid shorty." Dennis exclaimed. "Chill, Dennis." Kevin said. "Look, it was your fault, really." Vincent reasoned. "Oh, c'mon it's no big deal." Dennis said. "Was that supposed to be sarcastic?" Vincent asked.

Biology - Double Period.

"Grr...I'm gonna eat you alive..." Kate growled as soon as Sir Manahan stepped into our classroom. He was quite tall and dark, loves to give demerit for weird reasons and loathes Kate. He's a good teacher, A/N: I'll give that much credit. memorizing the periodic table of elements, all kinds of dicot plants to every biologist in history. Only one flaw, his writing isn't that legible. It's super U-G-L-Y. 

"2 hours of seeing his face... hearing his voice... AAAHHH... it's torture!" Kate was complaining and complaining. If she doesn't stop, she'll probably be in the prefect's office in 2 minutes.

"Root Cap." Nikki answered and that caught Kate off guard. "Does she really know that much?" she asked herself because the way Nikki answered Sir Manahan, was like she swallowed the whole Biology book with one gulp. A/N: Credits to me!

"She's great..." Dennis exclaimed. Ryota was still looking as glum as ever. "Mr. Miyagi, what is the next region?" Sir Manahan asked. "Um... Go-Sorry, I don't know."

"Alright, then, next time, look at your textbook instead of the window, Mr. Ryota or else-" he knocked at the blackboard where '65 Class Participation' was written in bold letters.

"Miss Chua!"

"Now what the hell does he want?!" she thought, looking up from her Bio textbook and facing the sinister face of her teacher. "Ms. Chua, what is the next region?" Sir Manahan asked again.

"Call me Ms. Chua one more time and I'll shove this textbook down your throat!" she thought through gritted teeth. But she decided to keep her cool and instead answered him in a sickly sweet voice. "Meristematic Region."

"Good, Ms. Chua!" A/N: Stop calling me Ms. Chua! I have a name, you know, the name's--- oops, can't tell, sorry!

P.E.

Mitsui sighed. "Good thing we're on the varsity team. I don't think I can stand another minute with those people" he said, casting a killer eye look on Dennis and his gang.

Ryota was still wondering around until...

"Hey, wanna play?" Dennis asked, spinning the ball in one hand, his gang snickering behind him. "Mitsui! that d'aho wants to challenge us." Ryota called. "Honto? Sure. I'll make sure I'll make something out of them." Mitsui said, clutching his fists. "Baka yarou! Basketball teme!" Ryota said, hitting Mitsui on the head. "Itai!"

"So, want to play or not?" Vincent asked. "Why not?" Mitsui smirked. "Two on two." Dennis added. "Sure, 5 minutes?" Ryota suggested. "I'm cool with that." Dennis said.

Although their words were cool, their eyes met like blazing fire sending spark plugs everywhere. They went down the bleachers not taking their eyes off each other. Something formed on Dennis' mind. "We've gotta win. I've gotta win."

* * *

A/N:

say-chan: nyahahahahahahahahaha! how's the story going foolish ningens?! joke! mwah! love you all! credits to the shohoku boyzZz... and to the juppon gatana! dennis! oi! tumuong ka nmn! newiez! we are filipinos! we RULE! hey! Ku--- ChinaEyes! Sorry! You're up next! Wake up!

ChinaEyes: Whatever... oi! Ryodans, how 'bout me? You're always leaving me behind! Our group's starting to slip! Better do something about this! Sorry people, my fic is still on hold. And I'm trying to come up with another weird idea! Wahahahahahahahahaha! Sou--- Say-chan, which of the teachers should we torture next? How 'bout 'pendoy'? Nyahahahahahahaha! Get your butt moving, Dennis! d'aho!

* Dennis was fired after ep 2 but was rehired for ep 3. reason? whatever.

D'aho: Hey!!! WHY is my name d'aho... : l ... I'm not an asshole!!! Anyway's, k lng... hehehehe, galing namin no kaso lang la ko ginawa... Azure_Ice d'best... Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Tis is just d start der's plenty more to come from Azure_Ice...Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

* teme no baka zarou! -say-chan*

*we almost lost this ep!*


	3. Calling all Forces?

Shohoku Boyz in Bene

By: Azure_Ice

* * *

Disclaimer: Takehito Inoue!!! We envy you!!! Bene... ah, whatever. Here's tha game! Here's tha action! Oh, man, I'm tired! Credits to China Eyes and Joy! BTW, this episode was repeated by me (say-chan) because our so-called EDITOR, DENNIS!!! Lost the fist draft! Drats! Anyway, this is better, I hope. Ja ne!

Episode 3:

Calling all... Forces?

* * *

  
Dave stood at the middle, holding the whistle and the ball as the duo of boys prepare for the start of the game. Mitsui was at the jump ball, faced by Vincent. He still didn't know who the guy was for he was so concentrated on the game. "The game is only running for 5 minutes so as not to waste time. First team to reach the highest point before time runs out, wins. Ready..." The whistle blows and ball is thrown up. Mitsui jumps to get the ball. He almost got it, but the guy snatched it from him, much faster than he could sense. In annoyance, he blocked him. He continued to dribble the ball and when he turned, Mitsui recognized him. It was Vincent. 

"So Mitsui, bet you'll lose?" he teased with a smirk. "Over my dead body, Vincent," he muttered, irritated. His block was low and everyone thought Vincent could not go through it, but he turned and quickly evaded him. Sighting another of his teammate, he passes the ball to him, and Dennis quickly gets it. Ryota blocks him. "Dennis? Of all the people?" Ryota asked, surprised. "Don't take me lightly, Miyagi, I assure you, you'll lose," Dennis replied with a smirk. He passes the ball to another teammate and runs to the basket. Mitsui was blocking the goal. The ball was passed to Dennis again but even before Ryota was able to block him, he runs to the goal, evades Mitsui and shoots. 

Mitsui smirked. "Teme." Ryota was dribbling the ball and started a fast break but before he could even get  
near the goal, Dennis slapped his hand and stole the ball from him. 

"Hey, wasn't that a foul?" Mitsui thought as he stared at Dave, who was the referee. But there was no whistle. "Maybe he didn't see it." he theorized. 

The next 2 minutes was as brutal as ever. Dennis and Vincent weren't leading but the score was kept close by their 'so-called' plays. The score was 12 - 14 in favor of Shohoku. 

Ryota scored a lay-up shot. A whistle was blown. "Charging!" Dave said, with a smirk. "You cheater!" Ryota said, pushing Dennis. "Who are you calling a cheater, huh?!" Vincent retorted. "You of course!" Mitsui said, with a glare. 

The boys traded kicks, punches and foul words but Kate, Raine and Nikki rushed down the bleachers to stop them,. "Stop it! Ryota! Mitsui!" Nikki said. "But they-" Mitsui reasoned. "I don't care who started it, please just stop!" Raine said, looking sternly at Mitsui. 

"Good thing Sir Higgins wasn't here. If he was, you're gonna get your butts kicked out of the varsity team and flooded by demerits from Sir Manahan! Now, apologize!" Kate said, glaring at the 4 boys. 

"Sorry." Vincent said, insincerely. "Sorry." Dennis said, looking at the ground. "Yeah, Sorry." Mitsui said, fixing his gaze onto Raine's. "I'm sorry." Ryota whispered as he started to walk away from them, and so did Dennis and Vincent. 

Dennis and Vincent was a good distance from the girls when Dennis heard Nikki call. "Hay Dennis! Wait up!" Dennis jogged to where Nikki was with his sports bag clinging on his left shoulder. 

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, sincerity was vague in her voice. "Yea-ah. I am" he said with uttermost confusion as he heard those words come out from her mouth. "Are you sure?" she asked again, in a worried tone of voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said as a smile formed on his lips. Nikki smiled back. "That's good. No more fights, okay? Bye!" she said, returning to where Raine was. NOT real, I lied here! 

Dennis blushed as he ran to where Vincent was standing. "What's up?" he asked Dennis. He didn't reply. He just kept on walking. "Weird." Vincent said, catching up with his smiling friend.   


*It's getting hot in here …*A/N: So take off all your clothes Kate was in the food stand, buying a bottle of mineral water. She opened the seal and started to gulp down the water while waiting for her change…

"Thank You." She muttered and left. She was heading back to the Ryodan's table A/N: Yup, that's the name of my barkada when--- 

BUMP 

"Yeow!" she cried. Her uniform was now drenched with water. She glanced at the pesky intruder. 

Killer azure A/N: Yes, we love that adjective! eyes stared back at her. The intruder has a pale face and a mass of raven black hair. "Sorry." He growled and silently walked away. 

Kate was stunned but quickly recovered. "Wait!" He stopped and slightly turned his head to her direction. 

"Who are you? Pesky freshman." 

"Kaede Rukawa." 

"Ruka-what?!" 

"from Shohoku high." 

"Sho-who?!" 

"…" he sighed, frustrated and started to move towards the exit again. 

"Hey! I think I deserve a drink! Kaede!" 

"…" he stopped again. 

"Err…" 

Rukawa faced her once more, took her hand and inserted a bill inside it. Kate felt her face flush. No guy has ever touched, moreover, held her hand. A/N: Not true! How about Chris? 

When Rukawa finally exited the canteen, Kate opened her trembling hand. 

"1000 yen?!" she cried, several students who were buying, looked at her with an alarmed gaze. *How am I supposed to buy drinks with this?* Kate ran to the exit and looked around for Rukawa but he was nowhere in sight… 

"Damn you! Kaede Rukawa!" 

"Something wrong, Kate?" a voice from behind spoke. 

"Aahh…" Kate turned and faced Chris embarrassed that he caught her shouting like that. 

"Sorry" she muttered.  
  


"What happened to your uniform? Why is it wet?" 

"Err… well…" Kate's lower lip started trembling. 

"Waaaaah!!!" A/N: I'm not a crybaby, actually… say-chan demanded that I cry so… 

'Why? Why? Is there something I said?" 

"Nooo… It's just that Rukawa guy…" 

"WHAT?! Rukawa Kaede?" 

"Yes! He drenched my uniform and gave me 1000 yen to buy a bottle of water! Like this is Japan! Nobody uses yen! Huhuhu! He's such a bully! I HATE HIM!" she howled at Chris. A/N: Wow! I cried that hard! I'm not the type to consult a guy for my problems, either… say-chan's hypnotizing me to write this scene! 

"Stop crying, Kate! Please, come I'm gonna buy you a drink…" Chris led Kate to the canteen and bought her a drink to calm her down. 

"Damn that Rukawa…" he growled, handing Kate his handkerchief. A/N: Yuck! Let me make it clear that I am not interested in him! Say-chan's fault again! My fault?! Teme!!! 

"Thanks, Chris." She smiled at him, not crying anymore. 

RING… 

'There goes the bell… We better go up…" Chris said, standing up. 

"Yeah, I'll meet you up there. I have to go with my friends." She pointed at the Genei Ryodans who were waving at her. A/N: My Ryodans don't really wait for their leader, do they? You mean they don't? 

"Oh, okay." Chris said, slightly disappointed. "Bye!" 

"Bye!" Kate said, heading to her group. "And thanks again!" 

Practical Arts period…

'Really? Rukawa?" Nikki was amused by Kate who was retelling the incident again and again. "Well, I'm not surprised." 

"Huh?" 

"Rukawa's known for his coldness, isn't he?" 

"Well…" 

It was Practical Arts period, as usual, no one was listening to Sir Lopez. He is the youngest teacher in the PA department. A/N: Mind you, He just turned 22 last August! And what a true Bedan he really is! He was lecturing about table tags and their attributes. 

"Mr. Mizuchi!" he called at the laughing moron behind Nikki. "What is the use of the table tag?" 

"Wahahahahahahahaha!" Kevin laughed. "Puts a table in your web page!" 

"Correct!" Sir Lopez said, amazed by his answer. "Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kevin bragged. "I'm a genius! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!" 

His voice rung ang traveled in the hallway. Unfortunately, it reached a tensai's ear… 

"Eh? Who's that?" 

Hanamichi Sakuragi's sonic ear heard the genius' voice. He poked his head out of the door and looked around to see where the awful sound was coming from… 

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Hanamichi laughed. "I'm the only tensai!!!!" 

Suddenly a hand grabbed Hanamichi's collar and pulled him into the classroom. "Demerit for noise pollution!" Sir Caballero, who all of a sudden in the hallway, shouted at him. A/N: Prefects are all like that… appearing unexpectedly… Yeah, our barkada calls him a walking mushroom 

Back to P.A. class… 

"Are you planning something?" Nikki approached Dennis who was huddled in a corner obviously planning something rash. 

"Uhmm… No… Nothing." Dennis quickly said. 

"You're not a good liar, you know…" she flashed Dennis with her sweetest and most charming smile. 

*Cute…* "Oh, okay…" Dennis just couldn't resist her. Especially when she's smiling like that. He leaned toward her and whispered--- 

"We challenged them to a game…" 

"Who?" 

"Shohoku, Boys of course!" 

"Why?" 

"I'll tell you later…" 

Nikki pulled Dennis' sleeve. "Tell me, please?" she said, smiling. 

Dennis sighed, defeated again. 

"last week, I overheard Coach Higgins saying that those Shohoku guys are replacing us in the starting line up…" 

"Soo?" 

"So? It's humiliating! Us being replaced by those stupid foreign exchange people!" 

"Well…" 

"It's outrageous!"  
  


"…" 

"Are you gonna watch our game?" 

"I'm not sure…" 

"Please… You're my inspiration, Nikki…" 

"Inspiration? I don't get it…" 

Dennis held Nikki's hand in his as she blushed. "Please be there for me?" 

"I'll try to be there… I guess…" 

"Yes! Now surely I'll win!" 

"Really? You'd do that for me?" 

"Of course!" Hey, let me reiterate that I'm not interested in him and this is not real.

Kate, Raine and Nikki were headed towards the sports complex for their badminton practice when... 

"Nyx!" They spun around and saw Rika, Nikki and Raine's friend, panting. "Rai? her nick! What's wrong?" Nikki asked. "Basketball, game, gym, New students, Dennis." Rika said, catching her breath. 

"What?!" Raine asked, rushing to the gym with Kate and Nikki trailing behind. "Shit! I forgot!" Nikki scolded herself in her thoughts. 

Nikki stared at the scoreboard. Ryota's team was ahead 8 points. She shook her head. *It's gonna be okay, they're gonna win. Dennis is gonna win, she thought* 

Dennis looked up to the studio audience. Nikki and the others weren't very enthusiastic today. *Duh, we're losing against these new students?!, he thought, giving himself a mental slap.* Someone tapped Dennis on his shoulder. "Do it, Dennis." "What do you mean?" he asked, turning to Vincent. He held three fingers up. "Three pointer." he muttered.  


  
The whistle blew, signaling the start of the 2nd half. Dave faced Akagi in the jump ball. As the referee blew his whistle again and threw the ball in the air. Akagi snatched it from Dave, quickly and passing it to Mitsui guarded by Vincent. He fakes a shot and quickly passes to Rukawa who passes to Ryota near the goal. Dennis stared at him. *You'll never get passed me, he thought, tightening his defense* Ryota smirked and jumped high. *Dunk?!, Dennis thought, leaping high as well* Ryota smashed the ball on the ring, knocking Dennis down. Ryota smiled. "Never under estimate Shohoku High." Whoa!!! 

  


Ryota smirked at him. "So, now what?" Dennis just glared at him. There's now way he was gonna beat him this time. Nikki was shocked. *Why is he in there? He might be injured, or worse!, she thought.* 

The game resumed and the ball was given to Dennis' team. "Okay, okay. We'll get this one." Dennis said, dribbling the ball with one hand and raising one finger in the air. "Yeah!" h teammates answered, trying to nail the other team.  


Kate soon found herself shouting "Go Chris!" Chris looked up to her and smiled. *We're gonna win, he thought passing to Vincent.* Vincent passed the ball to Dave. Vincent's eyes told Dave. *Pass to Chris*

Everyone in the bleachers cheered including Kate who was very proud of Chris. "Now we're even. 4 more goals." Dennis smirked as Ryota glared at him. "Nice shot, Chris." Kevin and Vincent said. Chris nodded. 

  
  
Dave nodded and made a swift pass to Chris. Chris faked a shot and retreated a few steps. *Three pointer, Kate thought.* Rukawa leaped up the at the same time as Chris and tried to block her shot. Rukawa watched him lean backwards letting go of the ball. *Fade away, Rukawa thought.* The ball went up and made an arch as it went into the basket. 

Rukawa who was dribbling the ball, was speechless. *What a team, he thought* Rukawa passed to Mitsui but was cut through by Vincent. "Fast break!" Vincent yelled as he passed the ball to Dennis. "Leave it to me." he said. Ryota was catching up with him but he passed it to Dave who fakes a shot and passes it again to Dennis on to outside, doing a three pointer, again.  
  


"Whoa! Dave, Dennis combo." Vincent smiled. Dennis smirked at Ryota after slapping Dave's hand. "3 goals more." "Shiko - sho!" Ryota cursed  
  


Ryota's team is now in possession of the ball. As Ryota eyes the team, he set his eyes on a particular arch-nemesis of his-point guard Dennis Senedrin. Even though they are leading by 3 points, it's enough to put pressure on his shoulders. *I'll get back the points,* he thought. They are up to a one man defense and Dennis moves to position, tightening his block. "I won't let you get pass me," Dennis muttered, determined. Ryota smirked. 

Dennis closely guards him, however, Ryota swerves to the opposite direction, which got Dennis. He rushes through, leaving Dennis staring at open space. Dennis realizes the error and gives chase. "What the f-," he muttered, chasing him. Ryota is now reaching their side of the basket. In a blur, he was able to get past Chris' defense and then it was Dave, then Vincent.

"Vincent, don't let him get passed you!" Raine shouted from the bleachers which put a determined spirit in him.

He tightens his block and Dave runs to assist, putting the pressure on Ryota to pass the ball. However, Ryota is not ready to give up the ball yet. Turning a complete 360, he breaks the block and runs off to the basket. Guarded by Chris this time, Ryota sees Sakuragi unmarked and makes an overhead pass. Having the height advantage, Sakuragi gets the ball and does a jump shoot. Kevin notices it, jumps but it was too late. The sound of the ball swishing on the basket was heard. Kevin, Vincent and Dennis cursed under their breath while Ryota smiled. Pressure is on them. And this is what their strategy is all about.  
  


Dennis' team in possession. Dennis dribbles the ball and signals for a fast break. Sprinting to their goal post, he was closely followed by Ryota and Akagi while Mitsui was in front of him. Ryota's team changed its tactic and this caught Dennis by surprise. It's not a one man defense anymore. Dennis is pressured to pass the ball but he looks around, it seems that everyone of his teammates were closely marked by the opposing team's players.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. It's either he take a shot or pass to another or else he'd be charged of a 30-second violation. He doesn't want to pass as the ball is going to be intercepted. The shot clock is running and Dennis does the inevitable. He sees Dave breaking through the defense and he shoots the ball in a high arc. "It's up to you, Dave," he thought as he watched the ball to the basket. Ryota watched. "Impossible! How is he going to take a shot from that far?" 

From the audience, Nikki also gasped at the sudden action. "A shot far from a three-pointer?!" Dennis smiles as the ball hits the rim and hits the board and flies up again. The true motive is to shoot and leave Dave to get the rebound. Vincent, Dave and Kevin read it and were rushing to the goal. Akagi jumped to get the rebound but Dave was able to jump even higher, thus he got the rebound. They're is back and the team cheers. Nikki smiled as he looked down to the nice tactic. "Dennis." 

Getting back to position, Dave passes the ball to Chris, who is marked by Rukawa. Chris does a fake and passes the ball to Vincent but was intercepted by Mitsui. Mitsui passes to Sakuragi, who is unmarked, rushes to the goalposts and makes a clean lay up shot. Sakuragi laughed. "Nyahahahahahaha! I'm the only tensai around here! Ngahahahahahahahahaha!" 

Pressure is mounting on Dennis' team and Dennis is doubting their chance of winning. Their strategy has been read effectively by Ryota and now they are trailing behind. With only 7 minutes and 53 seconds to go for the second half, will they make it and beat Shohoku's team? The answer lies in the next few minutes of the game  
  


Dennis turned to Ryota wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Damn you." he muttered under his breath. Dennis quickly passed the ball to Vincent, Vincent passed the ball to Dave, near the goal. Dave smirked at Akagi as he passed the ball to Chris who did a swift lay-up.  
  


Dennis smiled. "This is going accordingly as planned." Chris winked at Dennis. He nodded. "It's payback time."  
  


Ryota's team only lead by 2 points. Ryota had the ball. Dennis eyed Dave as he nodded. They did a 360 switch. Dave was now facing Ryota and Dennis was facing Akagi. Ryota passed the ball to Akagi but was blocked by Dennis. He passed the ball to Dave on the other side of the court, who did a swift but powerful dunk. 

54 seconds left in the clock. The score's tied.  
  


Ryota's team in possession. With only 54 seconds running on the clock, pressure is on them. But it is on such situations that Shohoku's strength comes out. Ryota dribbled the ball and looks at the stop clock. There is not a moment a waste. He looks a head and looks through all guards. 

All he sees is the basket and the need to score. He is determined not to lose face and disappoint his school. It's now or never. He rushes to the basket and quickly evades Dennis's guard, which caught him off guard. He signals for a fast break and all the players run to his support. Reaching the half court of Shohoku, he gets past all guards. Kevin and Chris seeing the situation, runs forward to block him but Ryota sees through their block and quickly evades. Seeing Mitsui unmarked, he passed to him and Mitsui steps back until he reached the three-point line. Vincent sees this and rushes for defense but just as he reached the zone the ball left Mitsui's fingertips and went swishing over the basket. 

Panting, Ryota looks at the stop clock. 45 seconds on the clock. He smiled. Victory is within his grasp. Dennis' team is on the offense and Ryota guards Dennis. This pressured him to pass to the ball to the nearest person - Vincent. But Sakuragi intercepts the pass and signals for a fast break. Vincent curses at his error and gave chase. Time is running out. Sakuragi sees Akagi unmarked and passes to him. Vincent and Dave runs to defend the basket, holding a tight defense. However Akagi fakes a move and caught both of them off guard leaving the basket free. A clean jump shoot and the ball is in. Vincent looks at the time and wipes his sweat. Tension is filling through them. With Shohoku in a five point lead with only 30 seconds to go, will they be able to score and defeat Shohoku??  
  


"God! Shohoku's fast break is really working. They're up by five points! Who are they going to get the lead back?" Raine cried desperately, watching from the audience. Nikki breathed in and looked at her. "I still believe they'll win," but as she looks down at the time running out, doubt is hinted on her voice. Will they still win, given the circumstances?  
  


Dennis' team in possession. Dennis looks at the clock running. There is no time to waste. With determination masking his face, he breaks free from Ryota's guard and does an individual strike. Seeing the opportunity, he passes to Chris, who is unguarded. Ryota sees the plan and calls for Rukawa to defend. Chris takes a step back to three-point line and throws the ball in the high arc. 23 seconds. The ball swishes though the basket. 3 points for Dennis' team. Shohoku in possession and back for offense. Ryota signals for another fast break but the opposing team's guards are tighter this time. Sakuragi, guarded by Kevin is forced to do the shot. It bounces off the rims and Vincent gets the rebound, rushing back to their team's half court, he sees Kevin unmarked. Sakuragi runs back to defend but too late.   
  


Just as he was about to mark Kevin, he swerves to the right, making a complete 360 degree turn and does an lay up shot. The ball swishes through. Now the game is tied with 16 more seconds to go. 

Shohoku on the offense. Ryota surges forward Dennis' guard and Dennis gives chase. 13 seconds. Ryota sees Sakuragi unguarded and passes to him. Sakuragi does a shot but it bounces off the rims. Kevin gets the rebound and passes to Chris, who does a lay up shot, but the ball is swished by Rukawa. Shohoku on the offense again. 10 seconds. Akagi passes to Rukawa who does a shot but the ball is swished away by Chris. Seeing Dennis unguarded, he makes a pass but Akagi intercepts and gets the ball 7 seconds.   
  


Akagi goes back to Shohoku half court. Passes to Ryota but is intercepted by Kevin. Dennis' team runs back on half court. 5 seconds. Akagi on a tight guard. Dennis is pressured and passes to Vincent but is intercepted by Mitsui. Dennis breaks through Ryota's guard and swishes the ball from Mitsui. He steps through the three point line but Ryota defends, intimidating Dennis. Nevertheless, he takes the shot.   
  


2 seconds. Everyone was silent watching the ball as it flew up the air. Time seemed to stop as Shohoku tightens the defense. The audience watch in awe as the ball flew up the air, slowly as the seconds ticked. One second.   
  


*It's going in* Nikki thought *It's going in!*  
  


This is followed by the clean swish of the basket as the ball goes through it. Time seemed to stop. Then the referee signals a three point from the post three point shot. Then the spectators held an uproar as Dennis' team ran and hugged each other. They had won, they had defeated Shohoku!  
  


"We did it!" Dennis said, as he shared a hug with their team. Nikki, Raine and Kate, on the other hand, were hugging each other too. "They did it!" Nikki exclaimed in jubilation. "They did it!" Raine echoed. With that, they rushed from the audience to join the team. "Yes!" Kate said. With that, the rejoicing continued.  
  


"Dennis!" Dennis turned towards the direction of voice but even before he saw who is the owner of the voice, he was being hugged. He looked down and saw Nikki, smiling in triumph. "You were so great!," she exclaimed, laughing. Dennis smiled. The feeling of being enveloped in her arms was more than the feeling of winning the game. He hugged her tight. "Nice match! I thought you were going to lose," she whispered in his ear. NOT true!!!

Raine gave Vincent his towel. "You were great out there, Vincent!" "Thanks." He said as he smiled and hugged Raine. Awww... How nice :)

"You know what, I won that game for you." Kate was blushing as Chris said those words to her. "Oh, Chris." she said, smiling. SWEET!!! Kirei dono!!!

Kevin was mocking Sakuragi non-stop like a wild monkey. "Nyahahahahahahahahaha!!! I won! I'm the genius!" he said. "Urusai ni! Teme no baka zarou!" Sakuragi exclaimed. **lolz**

Rukawa clutched his fists, not to accept defeat. He was flaming and was furious. Nothing could ever explain the disgrace he was feeling right now. Uh, oh... Kaede-kun's mad...

* * *

A/N:

say-chan: Wahahahahahahahaha!!! How was the story? I hope you all liked it. Credits to ChinaEyes, to our worst editor, Dennis (you lost the first draft, baka! I had to repeat this! teme no baka zarou! you know what?! it took me 4 hours to rewrite this!) to Joy (i love you), to my twin (i love you, too), to Moonlight Rhapsody (i'll make a Ryo/Aya just for you, I promise), to the juppon gatana, to the Shohoku BoyzZz, to my clans (sMs, HkG3, g^r), and to the Genei Ryodans (Paku and Machi thanx for the comments!) for all your support. For the Bedans, to BnB, this is for you all. To my Ryota, I love you and I miss you so much. I wrote this just for you. I love you so much. Dennis! D'aho! You're next! Baka! **Machi no offence! ^-^

Dennis: … sowee la me gawa in d story L… hey! We beat shohoku by 3 pts! Because of me… mwahahahahahaha… nyahahahahahaha… kala nyo sa fic lang me magaling magbasketball… well, you're wrong… hehehe… by d way ChinaEyes and say-chan are rily great… der good in writing fics… anywas, sana u all kip riding our fic… hehehe… mwahahahahahahahaha… forgot to tell… love you nikki! joke 

p.s. … sweet ni ChinaEyes nd Chris! hehehe

ChinaEyes: Pleez… tell us that we must fire him!!! His lazy butt is so annoying! D'aho! Say-chan and I worked a lot in this ep! And what did he do? NOTHING!!! Grr… I want to chew his head off! Credits to my precious and hopefully, still loyal Genei Ryodans!!! 

Now he's wearing those awful-looking shades… Damn you Dennis! I do not like Chris! 


	4. First Encounters

Shohoku Boyz in Bene

By: Azure_Ice

* * *

Disclaimer: Takehito Inoue!!! Take me with you!!! Thank you so much for creating such great anime! Bene... oh... uhm... I dunno... Another sweet one from Azure_Ice. I hope you like it! So re, Ja!

Episode 4:

First Encounters

* * *

"Stop following me." Kate said "Who says I am? I live in the same direction." Rukawa answered. "As if I believe you." Kate said. "I'm not forcing you to." Rukawa said, sarcastically. "Hey." Kate said, as she stopped walking. "What?" Rukawa asked.

"You lost the game."

"So?"

"I know you're still upset about it."

"No, I'm not."

"You let Chris beat you."

"......."

"Why?" Kate asked, facing Rukawa. "none of your business." Rukawa answered, walking to the opposite direction. "Hey, I thought you-" "I live in Alabang Hills Village." Rukawa said coldly. (ChinaEyes: Hmmm...Rich...Rich...juz what I was looking for!)

"So he was following me..." Kate said to herself as Rukawa's figure disappeared in the darkness.

"Kaede Rukawa."

Meanwhile, Hanamichi Sakuragi had his first encounter with a girl as well....

"I can't believe a tensai would lose that game. Amateurs. They're just amateurs for goodness' sake!!!" Sakuragi exclaimed loudly to himself. "Even a what-do-you-call-yourself a ten-sai, can make mistakes." a voice said from behind. "Nanda kora? Who are you?" he asked, turning around. "My name's Joye. I saw you a while ago at the gym."

"Honto?"

"Huh? Ummm...You were great out there!"

"Yeah? Uh, of course was! I'm the tensai! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

Joye laughed shyly. (say-chan: Himura loves the tensai! *laughs like a moron* ChinaEyes: Well...they do have the same personality.)

The next day, at lunch (Friday)

"Kaede!" a voice popped from behind him. Rukawa turned and saw an outstretched hand holding a container full of food. Kate's smile evaded from it. "What's this for?"

"You were pale and everything so I.....cooked you lunch!"

(say-chan: Speaking of food, damnit, I haven't eaten breakfast yet. God , my tummy hurts.... ChinaEyes: I hope I don't spoil Kae-kun's stomach. I'm not really a certified cook! say-chan: WAAAAH! I'd do anything for something sweet just about now! ChinaEyes: I know how to cook eggs...rice...bacon...hotdogs...that's just about it! say-chan: Baka! You're making my tummy hurt even more! And for your info this is LUNCH we're talking about! Teme! ^_^)

Rukawa was stunned at Kate's sudden action and started to eat (say-chan: He had no choice anyway ^_^ ChinaEyes: I would have kicked his ass if he had refused....)

"Thank you." Rukawa muttered, yet sincerity was vague in his voice. Kate blushed. "You're welcome." (ChinaEyes: Pity Kae-kun's stomach! He won't be able to play well later!)

But unknown to them, someone was watching them from a far distance.............

"Damn you, Rukawa!"

After lunch is batch cheering practice time!!!

Batch cheering practice-

Advantages: No subjects! No homeworks! No problemo! FREE TIME!!!

Disadvantages: Scourging sun! Lousy cheers! No school spirit!

Everyone was complaining while fanning themselves, the covered court was filled with swarming students, teachers who were seeing red, fierce-looking prefects (ChinaEyes: Mind you, our prefects are always fierce-looking...) and the bubbly and irritating cheering squad leader.

We were about to started cheering the "Red Hot" cheer when a pest suddenly appeared in the gym door. Coach Higgins beckoned everyone to start moving to a different venue. Reason: We can't fit.

So off we go, crossing the enormous football field, we were like Arabs traveling in the Sahara desert (ChinaEyes: Heck! It was 1:00 in the afternoon!) we settled down on the cold hard bleachers near the football field. There everyone sat uncomfortably and began cheering (ChinaEyes: The teachers were the one cheering, we were busy chatting....) The 2nd years were all mixed together and divided into two groups: One, the 'Bleacher group' (ChinaEyes: Me and the Ryodans included.) and the second is the 'Shades group' (ChinaEyes: They were sitting under the shades of the trees like Indians' camping...) In the middle of our tiring and lousy cheering, we were once more should and moved to another area. Reason: We still can't fit and nobody was cheering anyway....

Since there is no place in the school campus that could accommodate us (ChinaEyes: Except probably the parking lot....) our loving teachers decided that we invaded the Shade's group location. We sat down on the boiling cement where, unfortunately for us, no shade was available anymore. We continued the hateful cheering, the sun's heat making us even more tired and eventually angry..... (ChinaEyes: Our asses are burning! Damnit!)

"Hey, I think ought to know about this Kate!" Dennis was fanning himself with his already soaked handkerchief.

"What?" Kate was not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially under the hot hot sun.

"I heard that Chris is going to challenge Rukawa later...."

"WHAT?" Kate cried, almost standing up.

"Why is that?" Nikki asked Dennis. "'coz he spilled water on you Kate, didn't he?" Dennis was unbuttoning his polo. (ChinaEyes: It's getting hot in here...so take off all your clothes....OH MY!)

"That's a reason?" Nikki raised her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't tell him challenge Rukawa! That idiot!" Kate exclaimed. "Well.....Chris was pretty much annoyed with Rukawa anyway." Dennis said, defending his friend. "That's still not an acceptable reason! " Nikki said firmly and Dennis just shut up.

"This is all my fault...." Kate groaned.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Hey, Rukawa!"

Rukawa spun around and saw Chris standing in front of him, smirking. "............"

"Are you up for some one on one?"

"Are you challenging me, d'aho?"

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No."

"Let's go then."

Rukawa and Chris went down to the court and Chris picked up the ball that was on the ground.

"Your fan club's gonna be disappointed when you lose to me..." Chris smirked at Rukawa.

"I'm not gonna lose....." Rukawa said, "Not to you...."

Chris started dribbling the ball with his right hand and started towards the goal with an incredible lightening speed. Rukawa cursed under his breath and chased after him, not taking his eyes off the ball, swishing it off Chris' hands and heading towards the goal on the other side of the court and smashed the ball into the ring before Chris could even reach it.

The sun set upon them, leaving a score of 23-30 in favor of Rukawa. They were both panting and sweating heavily.

"I take back what I said. You are a good player." Rukawa muttered. "But not as good as you." Chris replied with a grin.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Monday (Next week)

Homeroom

"What?" Nikki and Kate exclaimed at the same time. "Yup, you heard right!" Ryota said, "Rukawa beat Sarao."

"I can't believe it...someone's better than Chris." Kate was copying notes at the same time listening to Ryota.

"How did you know? Did Rukawa tell you?" Nikki asked.

"No, Rukawa rarely talks." Ryota said, "I overheard Senedrin saying that Sarao was humiliated after the game so that means that he lost, right?"

"Right." Nikki said. Kate only nodded.

"Everyone stop talking and start singing!!!" Our homeroom and CVE teacher, Ms. Sangel screamed to the noisy class. She has a very very thin body and a face that looks like a- a- (ChinaEyes: Mukha na tinamaan ng asteroid.....^_^)

She was forcing the whole class of second years to sing "Little by Little" (ChinaEyes: With actions pa!). When she started singing, her eerie voice filled the classroom, making all of us sick to our stomachs. Everyone was , instead busy with their own private lecture, Ryota, Kate and Nikki had spent 15 minutes discussing about the match of Rukawa and Chris.

English

(ChinaEyes: We just wanted to share what is happening in every class........even if it's not really related to this fic but it can be quite entertaining and it's all the TRUTH.)

During English period, Ms. Cancino shocked us by announcing that 15 of us failed. Of course, there was a stampede on the teacher's desk and as Ms. Cancino tried to stop the flood of questions that was drowning her, several students were able to peep in her records-

"Miss, did I fail?"

"How got a higher mark? The girls or the boys?"

"Miss, did I fail in my conduct...miss!"

"Can you give me a 75 pleez.....have mercy!!!!!!" (ChinaEyes: Yup! A lot of people started worshipping Ms. Cancino... how awful!)

Ms. Cancino being her usual cheerful and sweet self (ChinaEyes: You should see her when she's mad! Really mad!!!) asked the people who failed to see her during break time and maybe she'll give them another chance........

Social Studies

Mr. Cordova entered the room and the noisy class was startled by his gorilla-like voice (ChinaEyes: And no, he does not look like Gori......) "Let us put ourselves in the presence of God..."

Mr. Cordova is ummm...bald and he can be scary at times but he an OK teacher. (ChinaEyes: Don't argue with him though.. he has a gun license.) He started discussing about Iraq and it's government....blah.....blah......blah.......

Ten minutes before the bell, he gave a quiz: make our own test paper and answer it at the same time. YESSSS! He made an example on the board, writing the instructions of the test. "Modify True or False!" he growled. "Example: Yugoslavia is a part of Asia! The underlined word is Asia! True or False!"

"FALSE!!!!" the whole class chorused.

"Yes, it is false. And to make it correct you have to change the underlined word to -"

"Sir, I know, Sir!" Vincent shouted, proudly raising his hands. "It's Iraq!" Mr. Cordova turned to look at him,

"HELLO!!!!!!!" he thundered, making the whole building shake. "WHAT PLANET DID YOU COME FROM?"

Vincent was already squeaking like a little mouse and everyone's eardrum's were severely damaged. He went on: "HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE.................." (ChinaEyes: His laugh was sooooo scary that time....)

"No my poor student.....it's Europe."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Recess (ChinaEyes: Okay, this part is already related....no more sharing!)

"Who are you looking for?" Nikki asked Kate whose head was spinning like a compass in every direction. They were passing the gazebos and head to the canteen.

"Rukawa........Rukawa......." she muttered. Nikki sighed then spotted something interesting.........

"Hey, look!" she cried, pointing in that direction.

"What? Rukawa?" Kate quickly jumped.

"No....." Nikki rolled her eyes. "Look...."

Near the gazebo, two people stood: Raine and Vincent!

"Looks like Vincent is offering to carry her books." Kate whistled.

"They do look good together." Nikki added. Suddenly a hand draped on Nikki's shoulder from behind. It was- Dennis!

Nikki quickly shoved his arm away. " Ewww.... get your hand off me!"

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" she glared at him. "Nothing......."

"I heard Chris lost to Rukawa last Friday." Kate said, no emotion came from her voice.

"Yeah, he did." Dennis said. "So what happened?" Nikki asked.

"No idea......." Dennis answered as the bell rang. "We better go", he said pulling Nikki's hand up the stairs to their room.

Math

Sir Bañados is our very slim Math teacher....he has quite a short temper especially on the boys and can be really irritating sometimes (ChinaEyes: He's voice I mean...and his err-moves....^_^) but overall he's a great teacher.

The class was like a tornado , papers were flying in every direction, nobody was listening and was shouting loudly at each other, there were a few that were not in their proper places........Sir Bañados kept pausing every now in then to minimize the noisy, while giving his class that 'I'm already pissed off' glare.

Almost everyone believed that apocalypse was coming because Dennis was reciting and was **really** attentive. (ChinaEyes: Probably wanting to impress Nikki....) He even attempted to answer the hardest problem with the help of, of course, Nikki. (ChinaEyes: Though I doubt he could clearly see the board with that shades of his....weird.)

Bio-Lab

Sir Manahan (ChinaEyes: My "favorite" teacher....) was giving out instruction to the class......

Everyone was paired up and started doing their experiment. Almost everyone did as they were told but still we could not see anything in our microscope, Dennis could have sworn that all of our microscopes were broken! We were supposed to cut up some root then drop some icky liquid on it.....but nobody got it correctly until-

"Hey, can I look?" Dennis asked Nikki who was peeping on the eyepiece.

"Sure" Nikki stepped aside. Suddenly Dennis' mouth twitch and a grin formed. "Huh? What's so funny?" Nikki asked.

"It's so ugly!' exclaimed Dennis. "Well...Let me see yours then!" Nikki peeped on Dennis' microscope.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!"

"HA HA HA! I put a lot of that red liquid Sir gave us...now it looks like a girl's-"

"PERVERT!!!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sakuragi was whistling as he headed towards the gym, he was very happy because for the first time ever he was on time for his practice.

"Hey! Sakuragi Hanamichi!" a voice from behind shouted at him.

"Eh?" he turned and came face to face with non other than Kevin Mizuchi. "Nani? Teme....."

"There could only be one genius in this school!" Kevin shouted. "And that's-"

"ME!" Both of them cried at the same time.

"Let's just settle this on a fair game......" Kevin smirked. "Tomorrow."

"At the gym!" Sakuragi shouted, pointing at him. "Prepare to lose to me!!!

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

A/N:

say-chan: Kirei dono! ang kyut sobra! as in talaga! galing mo, ku-ChinaEyes pala! sori ha! konti lang kasi nagawa ko e. bawi naman me sa episode 3, di ba? cge na! ako naman gagawa ng episode 5 di ba? anywayz, credits to kuya Christian_Paul, to Joy, to my twin c mitchy boy ko, girl po yun! wag k n mglit!, to Dennis ideas, ideas, to invincible, to ChinaEyes, thank you all so much. Oh yeah, thanks to my mom for returning the modem in time for our time line stuff and to my sister for typing 5 letters of episode 3 i promised credits... ORO! ^_^ Thank you to all! And find me if you can! I love you, Juppon Gatana, my Shohoku BoyzZz and ......Verum Est! We're cursed! Azure_Ice rulezzz!

Dennis: Hehehe...miz me??? Hey I'm studying right now! Our story's gettin longer and better every chapter because of me, fantastic Dennis...Nah juz kidding....it's because of my two girls........they're so talented........ OK. Those who want to see me make an episode myself, don't worry I'll do it....hehehehehehehehe.......

ChinaEyes: I did most of this chapter sooooo it's boring and super walang kasing kuwenta! Never mind.....flame me if you want to...I'll just ask say-chan to take my place then! Huge thanks goes to my Genei Ryodans! I "hate" you guyz so much! Hey, my SJCS friend, Candice Galang! How are you? T.Y. ^_^ Michael, luv u......best friend kita eh! d b? say-chan, where's our salary? I demand an increase! Joke! Dennis, d'aho ke pa rin! Lazy sloth! Verum Est gang! musta na? pleez tell us what you think, if my work isn't good enough I will quit and leave it all up to say-chan!!! ^_^


	5. Battle of the Tensai

Shohoku Boyz in Bene

By: Azure_Ice

* * *

Disclaimer: You want a sweet one? Ohoho... you've challenged the maztah onto writing one, eh? Ookay... I'll make your heart drop and your head swoon because of what's next... I learned from the tensai, Takehito Inoue. Here it goes...

Episode 5:

Battle of the Tensai

* * *

In yet another assembly in a hot Tuesday morning...

"Hey did you study for the Biology test?" Nikki asked Kate. "Nope. I was up late last night coz of something..." she answered. "Damnit I'm so dead! I'd surely fail!" Nikki said, with a worried expression on her face.

Jerrick was giving away schedules for the Long Test _Sept. 11 & 12! PTC on Sept. 13! Bedans! He's the monitor and the class secretary whose handwriting is so CUTE!!! Grabe ang liit sobra! as in MALIIT!!!_ while our adviser, Ms. Sangel was saying, "Sec 27! Form a straight line! We are going to the prayer room!"

"I doubt that Dennis will come to school today." Nikki said. "Really? Finally some peace at last!" Kate said, laughing slightly. "Yeah, I agree with that."

Our section entered the prayer room and sat down on the chairs. _We sat on the floor! The prayer room was too small to accommodate everyone! :(_

Kate leaned forward to Nikki. "Hey, would you look at that!" The lights were off but they could still see Raine leaning against Vincent's shoulder. "They're making out! Damnit on a prayer room?!" Nikki giggled.

Mitsui was looked away from both of them with disgust. "Hmph... I knew it..." "You're jealous, aren't you?" Ryota asked with an amused smile. Mitsui blushed a deep shade of scarlet and shook his head intently. "No, Of course I'm not, why would I be?!" "Yeah, yeah, hush your trap Mitchy."

A few minutes after a very boring reflection, Dennis arrived with his sports bag slung to his shoulder. _Mind you, his bag doesn't contain anything but clothes! I saw it when he opened it this morning!_

"Late." Nikki commented as Dennis passed by her with a slight smile. "Late." Kate echoed. Ms. Sangel continued her lecture. 5 minutes before the bell rang, an awful sound was heard. "Nyahahahahahahahaha!!!" _With Sakuragi's background music!_ "The genius is here!" Kevin shouted as he slid the door open and made his 'grand' entrance. Everyone sweat dropped. "Here comes the genius." Nikki said, shaking his head. "Now who does he think he is?" Mitsui snorted in disgust.

P.A. Double Period

After the ever boring reflection in the prayer room, we went away to go to the P.A. computer lab. There was a stampede amidst the room. People were scattered everywhere. But soon, Section 27 was settled down on the chairs of the computer laboratory.

The class was startled by a prayer from our permanent prayer leader. _Rudiger! nyc voice! just like Elvis, pre!_ Sir Lopez turned on his computer when suddenly...

BLACKOUT!!!

Everyone sweat dropped as the classroom dimmed and the air conditioner stopped. It was pitch-black and students were whispering and laughing. Oh, It's getting hot in here...

So we gathered up to the gazebo where Sir Lopez danced the cha cha and used the tiles as a dance floor, discussing the table tag. _Way to Go!_ A few were chosen to act like mannequins and stand on the tiles. Finally, P.A. period was over and students were rushing to their lockers or to the ever-loved canteen.

At the Genei Ryodan's table... We are not trying to make a crossover, mind you.

"Hey!" Kate greeted her Ryodans. I'm Kuroro, by the way... "Hi!" they chorused. Some were copying each other's homework, others were eating and drinking, and the rest were chatting and giggling.

"So, what's up?" Kate settled down beside Machi Morales who was as usual having a hard time counting her money. _sobrang yaman kasi e!_

"I heard you were cooking for Rukawa." she said, her eyes glinting. "Oh well..." Kate started. 'I was just trying to be friendly." "Speaking of the devil..." Paku said. Rukawa passed by their table, glancing at Kate but not saying anything.

"He's such a snob!" Kate cried, folding her arms across her chest. "And you're cooking for him..." Machi said.

"I was just trying to..."

"Be friendly... right." Shalnaaq interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Grr..." Kate growled at her members who were ganging up on her.

"I didn't know our Kuroro had a heart..." Hisoka sneered at Kate. "Don't worry, we'll help you..." Cortopi mused. Shizuko looked interested but didn't give any comment.

"I hate you, Ryodans!!!" _That's what the Ryodans do to their 'supposed -to-be' leader. Torture!!!_

At English class...

Ms. Cancino started collecting the extra credit work that she has given to those students who failed her subject. She was quite disappointed that some of them still did not show any effort at all...

"Hey everyone! Listen up!" Dennis shouted at the whole class, taking the opportunity that Ms. Cancino went out. "Announcement! Announcement!" several of our classmates shouted. Chris was suddenly jerked awake and stared sleepily at Dennis.

As the class settled down, Dennis cleared his throat. "A-hem. People of section 27. I am here to announce..." "Oh brother..." Kate commented. "He looks like he's giving the speech of the nation." Nikki giggled. "The Battle of the Genius!!!"

"The battle of the what?" Some students asked with pure confusion. Kevin stood up his arm chair. "Nyahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I'm gonna win! I'm the only genius around here! Bwahahahahahaha!" Since his chair was near the electric fan, it rotated and hit his head with a loud *toink* Kevin fell down and a roar of laughter followed.

Everyone sweat dropped. "And what the hell is he talking about?" Chris asked as he dozed off to sleep again.

Lunch

"Hey you!" Someone called from behind Kevin as he was walking across lover's lane. He turned and faced a particular red-haired tensai, hands on his hips and laughing hysterically. "Nyahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Who came here to challenge the genius?" Kevin said. Sakuragi laughed even louder. "Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I'm the only tensai around here!" Sakuragi said. "There's only one way to settle this! To a game!" "Yeah!"

They both headed towards the open court not taking their killer eyes off each other. Kevin dribbled the ball and started running towards Sakuragi's block with incredible speed. He did a fake which caught Sakuragi off-guard. Kevin was about to make a lay-up but the ball was swished away by Sakuragi from behind.

Sakuragi caught the ball with his hand, Kevin, being fast, gave in to his chase. Sakuragi was running past the half court and was about to make a jump shot but Kevin smashed the ball away with a clean swipe. He landed perfectly on the ground. But then a heavy debris fell upon him with a loud *boink!* Sakuragi recovered and dusted himself. He put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Bwahahahahahaha! I won! I'm the only tensai around here!"

"Kevin stood up with his hand on his back. _seems to be broken... Sakuragi's pretty heavy..._ "Ouch! You stupid idiot! You fell on top of me!" he retorted. "The tensai will not accept sore losers! Bwahahahahaha!!!" "I'm the only genius! Nyahahahahahahahaha!!!"

People were gathering all around the open court to see the laughing maniacs making total fools out of themselves. From lover's lane, the gazebo, the gym, the canteen, the grandstand... The lounge... And speaking of which, a figure dissembled from the lounge...

"You two! Demerits!" _uh, oh..._

Sir Caballero came running towards the court like a bull who has seen red. The basketball _or laughing..._ contest ended with Sakuragi and Kevin in the prefect's office, flooded with demerits. It was quite a memorable day for both of the tensai...

* * *

A/N: 

ChinaEyes: I only wrote a little in this episode... say-chan did the rest... Basketball err... I mean laughing scene and all. We won the intrams!!! NO hard feelings freshmen! Hey! Ryodans, we were rejoicing during Friday the 13th, I wonder why... ^_^ I'll do the next episode, though, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Wahahahahahaha!!!

Dennis: What a short story!!! :( First episode nga ni Kevin 'to, short pa, and they were caught by Sir Caballero pa... Pero k lng, it's still beautiful... :)

say-chan: ailow peepz!!! zup all? *sighs* geez... i'm doing this, that and some of those... waaah!!! i need a break. I'm so tired! Ryodans, Heaven Knows is for you. Uuuyyy... flattered. Anywayz, WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sec 27 RULEZ!!! We won!!! Nyahahahahahahaha!!! So re ja! I need a rest, badly... Ja, minna!

* Hoy! Dennis, why don't YOU add YOUR ideas and make it longer YOURSELF!!! D'AHO!!! (steams coming out of her ears) * ChinaEyes

*No comment. I'll scold Dennis in the next episode. Oh, Damnit, I'm so tired... :( * say-chan * OH, YAH, AND WE WILL NOT, I REPEAT WILL NOT UPLOAD ANY CHAPTERS UNTIL WE GET 35 REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE. GIVE US SOME RESPECT, WILL YA?! *


End file.
